


Snuggles, Science, and Sarcasm

by snek_snacc



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snek_snacc/pseuds/snek_snacc
Summary: The couples of the mindscape take the afternoon off to spend with each other.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Snuggles, Science, and Sarcasm

Patton yawned, blinking blearily up at Janus. The two had fallen in and out of sleepy consciousness on the couch too many times to count for the past few hours, and both had decided it was the best way to spend the day after having a breakfast large enough to feed the entire mindscape twice over. Patton shifted to glance down at his watch, a soft smile gracing his lips at the sight of Janus’s fingers intertwined with his own.

“Mm,” he hummed, “It’s two-thirty honeybee, we should really get up and...and do something.” His words were overtaken by another yawn and he fell back into the position he was in before, nuzzling further into Janus’s chest.

Janus let out a small hiss in response and, without opening his eyes, extended the rest of his arms out, wrapping them around Patton and pulling him closer.

“We did the dishes earlier,” he said, speech heavy and slurred with sleep. “We earned this. Self-care.”

He pressed a few lazy kisses to Patton’s forehead, who closed his eyes once more, perfectly satisfied to allow that as a good enough excuse.

The pair had nearly dozed off once more when they were abruptly shaken awake at the sound of Logan and Remus popping into existence in front of them. 

Logan’s usual attire was covered by a lab coat and Remus had on nothing but boxers and toe socks. Alarmingly, his bare chest was covered in blood and stitches, but neither seemed to pay any mind to it. 

Logan was furiously scribbling down notes on a clipboard, and immediately transferred himself to the table near the kitchen, opening up the laptop that sat there and typing just as quickly. Remus on the other hand slid into the kitchen, his tentacles bursting from his back and shuffling through every drawer and cabinet.

“Steak or fillet knife?” he called out, holding both up.

“Fillet,” Logan said, not bothering to look up from the screen.

Remus turned his attention to the refrigerator next. 

“We need something acidic,” Logan said, still glued to the document.

Remus shuffled through the shelves on the side of the door, knocking everything out of place.

“Will lemon juice work? Hey does something become more or less acidic when it expires?”

“Yes, that's fine.” Logan opened another tab on his computer, “And I’ll add that question to the list. Don’t forget to grab the salt, it helps draw out infections.”

A moment later Remus sped back into the living room, items in hand. He wrapped four tentacles around Logan as he continued to type. He reached out a hand for the clipboard he had dropped while being scooped up, and Remus grabbed it as well.

Janus and Patton had watched the scene play out with wide, concerned eyes on the couch, and it was Patton who finally spoke up.

“Hey kiddos, wh-what's going on?”

Remus and Logan answered at the same time.

“Science.”

“Nerdy shit.”

And as quickly as they had come in, they sunk out. Janus and Patton stayed silent after they had left, throwing each other an identical confused look. After a second though, they both decided it wasn’t worth thinking too hard about, and happily settled back down on the couch.

The noise had not gone unnoticed from upstairs. Roman sat up from his place at Virgil’s shoulder, startled at the sound of a large crash. 

“What is going on down th-” The sound of his brother’s shouting from below answered his question. “Nevermind.”

They turned their attention back to the movie they had been watching.

“Is his name Taran because all of these voices are _tearin'_ through my ears?”

Virgil sighed. “Can we ever enjoy a movie without your sarcastic commentary?”

“It’s not my fault you said you’d only watch a Disney movie if it was The Black Cauldron.”

“Hey, the movie would have been a lot better if Disney hadn’t been too afraid to scare kids a little and cut out all the cool parts of the Horned King’s army.”

Roman rolled his eyes, wriggling his way to cuddle into Virgil’s side like they were a teenage couple at the movie theater. 

“Is that what you’d wear to save me, my dark and stormy knight?” Roman asked when Taran imagined his warrior uniform in the water’s reflection.

“Pfft,” Virgil huffed, “Can you get any more sappy?”

“You love it,” Roman said smugly, leaning in towards Virgil.

“Shut up Princey,” he said, closing the gap between their lips. A look of satisfaction settled across Roman’s face, the movie becoming white noise in the background to both of them.

As the afternoon wore on, the feeling of content happiness, chaos, and love could be felt throughout every corner of the mindscape.


End file.
